In a device that processes information used for car traveling, appropriate processing of information is important for improving safety of car traveling. There have recently been needs to improve safety of car traveling, which increases an amount of information processed in an information processing device. Processing at any time all information on safety of car traveling increases a load on the information processing device, which causes a problem in response speed. For this reason, a proposed technique prevents termination of processing while securing a prescribed cycle when it is determined that the processing may not be completed in a prescribed cycle by allocating CPU time to an application program that may not complete the processing in the present cycle so as not to exceed a CPU available time in the next cycle (e.g. Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2009-86733A (2009)